All I've Ever Wanted
by JFishy
Summary: Brittany and Santana have been friends for years. Of course, with a little benefit from it. AU, Hogwarts, mentions of sex.


Don't get Brittany wrong, she loved Quidditch. Playing as a beater for Gryffindor was one of the most amazing things about studying in Hogwarts because, let's face it; she was pretty awesome in that. It was nothing compared to dancing, of course, but since the school had closed their Dance Club (only because there were just three members, while the stupid Divination club had seven) she figured it was a nice way to keep in shape. And plus, she got to beat a few other kids she wasn't quite fond on. She just didn't like when she accidentally beat her teammates, but it only happened once. Okay, maybe twice, but who's counting?

The only cons of playing Quidditch for Gryffindor, was that Rachel Berry was their captain. Which meant she got to manage their schedule.

Which meant practice at ten p.m.

She hated Rachel.

"I'm about to murder her." Sam groaned, hitting the bludger to the other side of the field. "I could throw it on her head."

"We'd be forever grateful." Brittany smiled, floating to the other side of the field. "Come on, Rachel. It's almost midnight."

"But we haven't finished!" She complained, making Brittany roll her eyes. "We have a game with Slytherin next week, and it has to be perfect!"

"We're ready." Brittany promised, smiling sweetly. No one ever said no to her when she smiled like that. "Can we please go now? Everyone is tired." Rachel sighed, but nodded slowly. She yelled, telling the team to get down and that it was enough for the day. Brittany sighed in relief, flying back to the floor and going straight to the changing room, not bothering picking her broom. She needed her clean clothes.

After twenty-five minutes, she was all set and ready to go back to the dorms and crash on her bed. She _needed _to sleep now. And she was half way to her destination when she realized she forgot her broom on the field. With a loud groan, which woke up some of the paintings, Brittany made her way back to the field, shuffling unhappily. _It's a broom. A fucking giant broom. You don't forget your broom in the middle of the field. _She'd totally blame this on Rachel. It was her fault she had to stay up that late.

She walked to the middle of the field, spotting her broom abandoned there. Brittany rolled her eyes at herself, grumbling while making her way towards it. Don't get her wrong, she normally wasn't that grumpy. But she was tired _and _hungry after all that training, and she'd only get food back in the morning, which would take way too long.

And then she saw her.

Sitting alone in the bleachers, watching the stars. Brittany grinned, running her fingers through her blonde, messy hair.

Grabbing her broom, she flew towards Santana, only fast enough so she wouldn't accidentally hit her. "Whatcha doing here?" Brittany asked, sitting by the brunette's side. Santana smiled crookedly, her tie loose and her shirt unbuttoned at the bottom. Brittany caught a glimpse of her dark bra, which made her instantly gulp.

"Don't stare, Britty." Santana mocked, running her hands through the fabric of her shirt. "Like what you see?"

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked once again, eyes back on Santana. "You know they'd punish you if you got caught."

"And who's gonna snitch on me? You?" Santana scoffed, making Brittany roll her eyes. "Don't forget you're out of bed too."

"Yeah, but I had practice, which is a nice excuse for not being in bed." She shrugged, and Santana's smirk grew wider. "Okay, I wouldn't snitch on you, but tell me anyway. I'm curious." She watched as her friend's smile faltered a bit, but she quickly recovered it.

"Just some kids being assholes." She said, trying to sound like she didn't care. But Brittany knew she did. "I decided to get some fresh air before I cursed them all."

"Wise choice." Brittany complimented, patting her back. Santana's face turned slightly red, which made Brittany smile. She was the only person who could make Santana blush.

They first met at their first year in Hogwarts. They had seen each other at the ceremony, but they hadn't exchanged a word. After all, Brittany was sorted to Gryffindor, while Santana was sorted to Slytherin. They were, or at least they had been told so, natural enemies. Nothing personal; just a conflict of interests by both houses. They weren't meant to be friends.

Brittany still remembered the day they first met.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"__You shouldn't be on Gryffindor!" Billy sneered, kicking Brittany's books away from her. Her big blue eyes were teary, and she was fighting against the pout forming on her lips. "You're a big baby! Can't even handle someone pushing you." He and his friends laughed at Brittany. _

_"__The Sorting Hat made a mistake." Jesse giggled. "Cowards can't be sorted to Gryffindor." This time, she couldn't handle the pout and the tears, starting to slowly run down her cheeks. She blinked fast, trying to make them go away and embraced her knees, in an attempt to protect herself._

_"__Leave her alone!"_

_Brittany lifted her head, trying to find the owner of the voice. She frowned, because there was no one in there but a petite Latina, who simply couldn't be the one who was talking because, really, she was _incredibly _tiny. But, of course, she was wrong._

_"__Fuck off, Thomas!" The girl snapped, pushing the boy away. She started yelling in Spanish, and Brittany was able to get a few words, because she studied Spanish at school. And it didn't seem to be anything good. The other Latin boy had his eyes widened, and he stepped back as she got closer. Billy rolled his eyes, fixing his tie, but he and his crew got out of her way. "Are you hurt?" She asked Brittany, her voice suddenly soft. _

_"__I-I'm okay." Brittany stuttered, wiping tears away from her eyes. The brunette helped her pick her books from the floor and then helped her up. Brittany noticed the green tie she was wearing. "You're a Slytherin."_

_"__And you're a Gryffindor." The other girl mumbled, studying Brittany's face. "I'm Santana Lopez."_

_"__B-Brittany Pierce." She carefully took the hand that was being offered, shaking it. "Are you even allowed to help me?"_

_"__Is there a law saying I can't?" Brittany shrugged, and it apparently made Santana smile. "Great. Why are you crying? Did they beat you?"_

_"__N-no." Brittany shook her head. "T-they said I shouldn't be a Gryffindor, because I'm not brave. I-I was scared of the spider I had to transfigure today. They laughed at me."_

_"__But did you deal with it?" Brittany frowned in confusion. "The spider."_

_"__Y-yeah."_

_"__My abuela say that being brave doesn't mean not having fear, but facing it. And that you fear nothing, you are stupid, not brave." She carefully lifted her hand, brushing a tear away from Brittany's eyes. "I think you're very brave." She mumbled, then smiled crookedly. "I have to go. I'll see you around?"_

_"__S-sure."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been best friends since then. Their friendship was unique, so to say. They understood each other, and by that, they knew when to ask and when not to ask about their problems. And right now, Brittany knew that asking Santana about what the hell was going on would be a terrible idea.

"What are you looking at?" Brittany asked, approaching Santana and lying by her side. Santana was good at constellations. She knew almost all of them.

"That one." She slowly drew a constellation in the sky with her finger, so Brittany would know which one she was talking about. "That's Aries." Brittany grinned, laying her head on her friend's shoulder. "It's my favorite one, you know."

"It's my zodiac sign." Brittany murmured on her ear, causing Santana to shiver.

"I know." She answered, slowly turning around so she was facing Brittany. "You look beautiful."

Brittany leaned in, pressing her lips on Santana's. She grabbed the loosen tie, pulling the Latina closer to her.

It's not like they were dating; they were just friends. And plus, making your best friend is really fun, according to Santana.

And they had got pretty good at it within the past few years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She wasn't even sure who started that. Well, Melissa wasn't exactly the hottest girl at Hogwarts, but she was fine. And plus, it was fun. But making out in the bathroom might have not been the wisest choice Brittany's ever made, because not so much longer after they started, someone got into the bathroom, making them stop abruptly. _

_And, of course, it had to be Santana._

_"__Wait!" Brittany called, running after the brunette on the hallway. Santana ignored her, trying to walk faster, but Brittany's legs were longer than hers. "Hey, come on. Why are you so mad at me?" She asked softly, holding Santana's arm so she'd stop walking._

_She normally could read Santana quite easily, but not this time. At least, she'd rather believe what she was seeing wasn't anger at all. "Since when have you decided to become a lesbian?" Santana snapped angrily, making Brittany shrank. _

_"__I'm not. I like boys too." She shrugged, crossing her arms to her chest. "Why are you so mad?"_

_"__Because that is fucking disgusting, Brittany, that's why!" She pushed Brittany away, taking a step back. "You are disgusting."_

_Brittany's eyes went teary, and she mirrored Santana, taking a step back. The Latina shook her head at her, turning her back and walking away._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Brittany was doing her best to avoid her. Her heart ached every time she'd remember Santana telling her she was disgusting, so she figured it would be better if she just stepped back for a while._

_Her friends noticed her mood swing since the first day. She was quieter than ever, and Brittany was _never _quiet. She was always distracted, staring at walls. And, of course, she wasn't talking to Santana. _

_They did share the same group of friends, so it was quite hard to run away from her, but she was managing it. Every time Santana would approach, she'd mumble something about having to go over the library or whatever, or she'd stay a little bit and then tell her friends she had to do her homework, which wasn't entirely a lie, but she'd never do her homework. She hated it._

_"__What is with you this week?" Quinn murmured during the Potion's class. As soon as she got into the classroom, she ran towards Quinn and threw her things on the table, not bothering to look at Santana. Even though she could feel her eyes at her all the time. "You always sit with Santana."_

_"__I don't wanna talk about Santana right now." Brittany mumbled, earning a frown in response. "Quit it, Q."_

_"__We're talking about this later." Quinn warned her, but squeezed her hand lightly. Brittany smiled; Quinn was like a big sister or something for her, except for the fact that she was actually a little bit younger. But still._

_"__Miss Lopez, would you quit staring at Miss Fabray and Miss Pierce for just a second while I'm explaining the experiment?" The professor scolded, and Brittany heard Santana gulping behind her. "Thank you." She could feel her face heating up, but she didn't dare to look. Quinn eyed her, but she ignored her friend._

_By the time the class was finished, Brittany hurried to grab her stuff and quickly get out of the classroom. "Wait!" She heard Santana calling her, but it only made her hurry. She held her books tightly against her chest, a pout forming on her lips. She did want to turn around, but her ego wouldn't allow her to do so. She was hurt. "B, I just want to – ouch!" The sound of someone falling made Brittany instantly turn around, her eyes widening. "Ouch." _

_She quickly ran towards Santana, kneeling by her side. "Are you okay?" Brittany asked worriedly, earning a pout in response._

_"__My ankle hurts." Santana cried, sniffling. Brittany reached it, touching the tanned skin gently. "Ouch!"_

_"__I'll take you to see Madam Pomfrey." She offered, but Santana shook her head. "Come on, Santana."_

_"__Can you just help me to my dorm?" Santana asked, biting her lower lip. Brittany stood in silence for a second, just staring at Santana. "I can go by myself, it's fine."_

_"__No. I-I'll take you there." Brittany quickly answered, helping the brunette up. "You can give me your bag if –"_

_"__I-I can handle it. Just help me up there." Santana quickly answered, but smiled at the offer. _

_They walked in silence, going as fast as they could considering Santana's bruised ankle. Brittany did her best to avoid too much contact with Santana, because honestly, she was pretty hurt. "="I really don't mind to carry your books." She offered quietly, but Santana shook her head. "Okay." _

_"__Pure-blood." Santana said almost automatically, and the Slytherin Dungeon appeared. Very few people paid any attention to Brittany, a few frowning and looking at her with disguise, but she ignored them. "Do you mind helping me to my dorm?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded. "Thanks Britt." _

_"__No problem." She mumbled, helping the Latina upstairs. She helped Santana to get on her bed, awkwardly staring at her for a second. "I should go."_

_"__No, Britt." This time, she was quick to grab the blonde's wrist, pulling her to her bed. "I'm sorry." Brittany pouted, not looking at her. "I – I was a jerk to you. I really don't know what got into me, Britt, but please." She ran her fingers through the paler arms. "I can't just pretend you're not here. You're my best friend. I-I miss you, Britt."_

_Brittany sniffled, crossing her arms to her chest, still with her back to Santana. The brunette sighed, but not an annoyed sigh, a sad one. She rested her forehead on Brittany's shoulder, carefully wrapping an arm around the slim waist. "You hurt me." Brittany mumbled, but didn't pull back. Santana nodded, mumbling apologies on her skin. "D-do you really think I'm disgusting, Santana?"_

_"__I could never think that, B." She promised, hugging her friend from behind. Brittany took a few seconds to relax on Santana's arms because, really, it wasn't a thing she'd do frequently. Actually, Santana would avoid physical contact as much as it was possible. "I was just – caught off guard. I didn't know you liked girls too." Brittany slowly turned on the embrace, laying her head on the Latina's chest. "Come here."_

_They lied in silence for a few moments, arms wrapped around each other. Brittany had her nose buried on Santana's neck and her friend's lips were pressing on her hair, still mumbling apologies. It occurred to Brittany that she liked being on that position; Santana holding her close, that is. She felt, somehow, safe._

_Brittany felt Santana shifting under her. The blonde moved a little, getting off of Santana's chest and lying on her pillow. She looked up to her friend, who had a strange look in her eyes, which made Brittany frown. Before she could ask, Santana was cupping her cheeks and leaning in, her forehead resting on Brittany's for a second. She could have turned her face. She could have asked her to stop. But all she could do was stare at these lips, and before she knew, Santana was kissing her._

_It made Brittany moan, even though she didn't notice it. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her closer and instantly opening her mouth to give entrance to her friend's tongue. Santana held her face close to hers, bumping her nose on Brittany's and smiling after doing so. It was an intense kiss; but also sweet. No one had ever kissed Brittany like that before._

_"__Your ankle." Brittany mumbled, lips still on Santana's. The brunette giggled, not really wanting to break their kiss._

_"__Would you be mad at me if I told you it's not _that _bruised?" Santana asked, making Brittany roll her eyes and playfully slap her. "I thought so." She leaned in again, sucking on Brittany's lower lip. "It's… fun." She mumbled, and Brittany knew she was talking about making out. _

_"__It's a nice break from guys." Brittany agreed. "Girls are – softer."_

_"__And much better at kissing." Santana blurted out, before she could even notice. It made Brittany's cheeks redden up, but it also made her smile, so Santana guessed it was okay. "Can we skip just one or two classes? No one will be here any sooner." Brittany smiled in agreement, pulling Santana back on top of her. _

_She could get used to that._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You know, as much as I'm loving this right now," Brittany gestured at Santana's body pressed on top of hers, her tanned bare skin making contact with Brittany's. "I'm pretty sure that someone might come here soon." Santana groaned, burying her face on Brittany's neck and refusing to move. The blonde had to take deep breaths, carefully removing Santana's hands from under her shirt. "Come on, San. Don't be like that."

"I don't wanna go back to my dorm." Santana sighed, making Brittany frown. "I just – look, if you want to leave, that's fine, I won't get mad. But I'm not going anywhere." Brittany nodded, pressing her nose on the dark hair. They stood there for a few more minutes before Brittany got on her feet, pulling Santana with her. "Britt –"

"I have an idea. Come on, get up." She gestured to her broom, making Santana cringe. "I promise I'm not taking you to the Forbidden Forest this time. Come on, trust me."

Santana hesitated for a moment before sighing in agreement, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. "Okay." Santana mumbled, resting her chin on Brittany's shoulder. They took off, with Brittany guiding them to god knows where, but Santana didn't actually mind. She was okay with whatever Brittany decided.

"Careful where you step." Brittany mumbled, stopping on the roof. She and Santana got off the broom as quietly as they could, praying the paintings wouldn't wake up. Luckily, they didn't. "You look nice with your glasses on. You should wear them more frequently."

"Yeah, and got beaten because I'll look like the perfect Harry Potter." Santana grumbled, but smiled a little. "I already suffer because my best friend and others are not on Slytherin." She grimaced, but Brittany knew she didn't actually mind. After all, she'd have already given up on Brittany so many years ago if she did. "Come here, Britt-Britt." She said with a smile, opening her arms and laying down on the roof. Brittany carefully put her broom down, walking towards Santana's embrace and crashing their lips together. She kissed her open-mouthed, carefully holding her cheeks close. "You're good at this." Santana mumbled against her lips, making her smirk.

"I am, ain't I?" Brittany joked, breaking the kiss and resting her chin on Santana's chest. "You look hot with these glasses. Like a sexy nerd."

"I'm not a nerd." Santana rolled her eyes, but Brittany just laughed. She knew Santana could be a Ravenclaw if she really wanted to, but she asked the Sorting Hat to put her in Slytherin. It was a family thing, and she just didn't want to break the tradition.

"You are. You're my hot nerd." Brittany mocked, kissing her nose. "But seriously. You look great on these, San." She smiled softly as Santana's cheeks reddened. She just wasn't sure if it was because of the compliment or because she claimed Santana to be hers.

"Thanks, Britt." She opened her arms once again, and Brittany snuggled on her. "I needed to hear that."

"What? Why?"

Brittany frowned when Santana shrugged, avoiding her eyes. "I just – I haven't been feeling sexy these days." Brittany shook her head, shifting so now she was on top of Santana with a crooked smile on her lips. "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing you that you're the sexiest woman ever alive." Brittany answered, unbuttoning her shirt. "I'm gonna make you feel sexy, San. Just trust me." She then unclasped Santana's bra, leaning to her breasts.

She trusted her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Christmas was a pain in the ass for Santana. Of course she'd gain presents, _very _expensive presents by the way. But, since her abuela died, her parents had been way too busy to even invite their daughter over her own house. So, since her second year in Hogwarts, she'd spend Christmas alone. _

_But not this time._

_"__You really don't have to do that." Santana mumbled, actually embarrassed that Brittany would stay just because of her. Her parents were upset she wasn't coming home, but she couldn't care less. She wanted to be there with Santana. "I-I really don't mind, B." _

_"__Bullshit." Brittany laughed, sitting on Santana's bed with her legs crossed. "I'm staying here with you, and we're having lunch and dinner together at your table. Or mine, I don't really care. Then, I'm spending the night with you and we're exchanging our presents in the morning. And since no one will be here 'till like, next year, we can do that every night! It's awesome, right?" Santana smiled shyly, but nodded at her bubbly friend. "Oh, but you'll have to wear something I got you." Brittany said, handing a small bag to Santana. The brunette smiled, ripping the paper and finding a red sweater with a penguin on it. "It matches mine." She said, pointing to her own, which had a reindeer. "I-I thought you'd look pretty on it, because you always look good in red. B-but it's okay i-if you don't –" Santana leaned in, pressing her lips on Brittany's tenderly. _

_"__I love it. I've never had a Christmas' sweater, B." She smiled, resting her forehead on the blonde's. "I can't wait to give you my present, through."_

_Brittany squealed happily, pressing her lips on Santana's and smiling at it. "Come on, San! We gotta go to dinner! We can't sleep too late, or Santa won't come."_

_Santana just grinned, putting her sweater and allowing Brittany to pull her downstairs._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_They were one of the only kids who were still at the castle. There were like, ten kids left this year, which was a bigger number than last year._

_"__This is so exciting!" Brittany squealed, passing Santana the pumpkin juice. "I never knew it could be so cool to have the castle all for us." Santana couldn't help but smile, chewing slowly. Brittany had that happy grin on her face she only wore on special occasions or with special people. Actually, Santana liked to think she was the only one who had ever received that smile._

_"__We can stay up late today." Santana said, but Brittany quickly shook her head. _

_"__No, San. Santa won't come if we're awake." Santana nodded in agreement, squeezing the blonde's hand. "But we have the whole Christmas break to stay up late."_

_After dinner, they got up to Brittany's dorm and cuddled in her bed, Santana's nose pressing on Brittany's neck. "Are you tired already, Britt?" Santana whispered on her ear, making the taller girl shiver. "I really like our sleepovers." Brittany smiled, clutching Santana's hand closer to her chest. "You're my best friend ever, B."_

_"__I know, silly." She mumbled with a yawn. "You're my best friend too. I love you." _

_Santana's eyes went wide for a moment, not sure how to react. She felt Brittany's body relaxing against hers, and she was thankful the girl was asleep so she wouldn't hear her heart beating that fast. "I love you too." Santana smiled after some time, her face smoothening. She pressed a kiss on Brittany's neck and fell asleep._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_She woke up with a grinning blonde jumping on top of her with a huge smile on her lips._

_"__Come on, San! You _have _to open your presents!" She squealed, making Santana grin. "Merry Christmas, S." She leaned in, pressing a quick peck on Santana's lips before jumping out of bed. "Come on! I haven't opened mine yet; I was just waiting for you."_

_Santana smiled, walking still kind of groggily out of bed and downstairs with her bubbly friend. Brittany guided her straight to the tree, which looked way nicer than Slytherin's. All of her presents were already there; she could tell by the green gift wrap her parents used every year. _

_"__This is nice." Brittany breathed, sitting on the floor with a silly smile on her lips. She looked like a five year old, but Santana couldn't think of it as less than adorable. "Here, these are yours." Santana nodded, unwrapping unexcitedly her expensive gifts. A new broom, cape, all of the candy she could eat for a whole year and more stuff she didn't actually care about. "I like your broom." Brittany mumbled, shifting closer to Santana. She was about to answer when she saw that her friend's face had turned bright red as she slowly handed her a package wrapped in red paper. "My mom made this for you. It's – I mean, you don't have to wear it if you don't like, b-but is kind of a family tradition, and I thought we could –"_

_"__Your mom made me something?" Santana interrupted, her eyes turning bright. She quickly unwrapped it, pulling a sweater with an 'S' in it. Brittany was looking anxiously at her, waiting for an answer. "I love it, B. Really, I do." She mumbled, holding the sweater closer to her body. "Thank you."_

_"__I got you something." Brittany said, pulling another box and handing it to Santana._

_"__Oh, I got you something too!" Santana smiled, picking a small box from under the tree. They exchanged gifts quietly, too shy to actually say something. Santana smiled to herself when she found a book about Quidditch on her package and a card colored with crayons. She then looked at Brittany, who was staring at a silver bracelet. "I got one too." Santana said, lifting her wrist. "You know, it's a friendship's bracelet. That kind of stuff you give to your best friend." She bit her lower lip, smiling softly. "The friend you love the most."_

_She stared at the bracelet for a little longer, making Santana wonder if she hadn't liked it. Maybe they weren't best friends? Quinn always sounded nicer than her anyway. _

_And then Brittany was kissing her. _

_Not that kind of kiss Brittany always started, always sweet and caring. This one was rough and intense, taking Santana's breath away at the same moment their lips touched. She got on her feet, pulling the brunette with her. "Britt, what are you –"_

_"__Just – just come with me." Brittany husked, pulling her by the waist back to the dorms._

_She only realized what was happening when Brittany pressed her against her bed, never leaving her lips. And she knew that, at the very moment her shirt was tossed on the floor, that there was no going back. There was no more Brittany and Santana being only friends, there was no more touching without turning into an awkward situation, and there would probably be a little bit of avoiding, because well, you normally don't fuck your best friend._

_Your best friend who happens to be a girl._

_But she honestly didn't care anymore._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest, her body covered with Brittany's shirt and pants. The blonde caressed her hair, her eyes almost closing. She was just _so _tired.

"You know I really won't get mad at you if you go to bed, right?" Santana said, breaking the silence. "You look awfully tired, B."

"I am." Brittany yawned, pressing her nose on Santana's hair. "But I don't want to go. At least I don't wanna go without you." Santana smiled, rolling her eyes. "Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

"Oh god, please don't."

"You were so nervous, I thought you were gonna cry." Brittany giggled.

"Please, stop."

"And then you almost freaked out because you thought you'd hurt me." Brittany laughed, making Santana groan. "I-I mean, and then you kept avoiding me because what? You thought I didn't want to sleep with you anymore? And I was the one who dragged you to bed."

"You are the most annoying human being I know." Santana grumbled. "I thought you regret it."

"I'd never." Brittany whispered. "You know it meant a lot for me."

Santana felt her throat clench. It meant a lot for her too.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_She knew she was in love with Santana Lopez since they first kissed, but she never did really say anything. She didn't want Santana to freak out._

_No, she wasn't okay with Santana sleeping with other people, and her heart broke every time she saw her with someone else, but at the end of the day, she was hers. She was entirely hers._

_And Brittany knew Santana Lopez was in love with her too since they were sixteen._

_It started with little things, in which most of them Brittany didn't actually notice. Santana got embarrassed when she was making out with someone and Brittany even glanced at her; she eventually stopped seeing other people indeed. Brittany also noticed she'd stopped sleeping with other guys, and the way she'd smile and look at her. But it was all an assumption until the day before Brittany's Quidditch test._

_She was nervous. _Really _nervous, as a matter of fact. She wasn't sleeping much and barely eating, which only made Santana worry._

_She coached Quidditch to Brittany, and she _knew _she was good. She told her that a thousand times, but Brittany wouldn't listen. So, she tried to make her feel better in every way she could. When they were all alone, she'd kiss her, but not these hungry kisses. They'd be soft and sweet and caring, because that was the only way she could find to show Brittany that she was loved, and no matter what, she'd be there for her. They sneaked in empty rooms to have sex more than they normally would, and once or twice Santana sneaked into Brittany's dorm to cuddle with her. _

_But that still didn't have to mean anything._

_It was only the night before Brittany's test that the Room of Requirement showed up for them. It had a nice bed in it, and it was all dark inside. They had sex all night long, and Brittany could feel something different in the way Santana was touching her. She was never that careful, nor that calm when it came to get Brittany undressed. They cuddled all night, and it made Brittany sleep better than ever._

_But it wasn't even that which confirmed Brittany's suspicions. It was in the morning, when they were already dressed up and ready to leave. Santana cupped her face, resting her forehead on Brittany's for a moment before starting a kiss. There was something in the way she kissed her, something else. Brittany knew it, because it was the same way she kissed Santana. _

_"__You're gonna do great." She whispered to her, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. "I know you will. You're great." She then smiled, brushing their lips together one more time. "We can practice together whenever you want."_

_"__I'd like that." Brittany whispered back, smiling to Santana. She knew people were talking about them. They'd been spending so long together, and neither of them was seeing anyone else. She also knew Santana was having a hard time with that; she really cared about what people thought about her. "I'm gonna beat your ass, Lopez."_

_"__You wish." Santana laughed, linking her pinky with Brittany's and pulling her outside the room. Brittany could only smile._

_She knew Santana Lopez loved her. That was all she ever wanted._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They fell in an awkward silence for a while. Brittany kept holding Santana close to her chest, almost falling asleep on the roof. Santana, on the other hand, had her mind running with a billion thoughts. "You know," she said, making Brittany snap her eyes open. "Kids were saying I'm a dyke. They said I've been fucking all girls from school." Brittany bit her lower lip, starting to stroke Santana's hair slowly. "I'm not a dyke, B. A-and I haven't been sleeping with all girls from school. You're the only girl I've ever been with. Y-you know that, right?"

"I do." Brittany whispered, feeling Santana move closer.

"Good. And you also know I haven't been with anyone else besides you for the past months, right?" Brittany nodded. Santana felt her chest tightening. "That's because – that's because I'm in love with you, Britt. I-I've been since I can remember." Brittany's face softened, and as much as she wanted to, she didn't interrupt Santana. "I love you. And I wanna be with you, b-but I'm not – I'm not ready yet. I just _can't _deal with all of that, B. I-I know you deserve better than me, but I can – I can change, and –"

"Stop right there." Brittany interrupted, sitting abruptly and pulling Santana with her. "Don't you ever change. Not for me, not for anyone." She hissed, kissing the tears away from the Latina's eyes. "I love you too, Sanny. You're all I've ever wanted." She smiled at that, brushing their noses together. "I can wait. I've been waiting for you to say that out loud since we were thirteen."

"I'm so sorry." Santana whispered, resting her forehead on Brittany's. The blonde only shook her head, bringing their lips together.

She wasn't sure if it would work, especially due to Santana's conditions. She wasn't sure if they wouldn't just break, if they'd put everything they had in risk.

But she loved that girl. And, for her, it was worth to take the risk.


End file.
